German patent DE 29 09 504 C2 discloses a pressure control valve, in which the valve lifter is designed as a slide valve for pressure control in order to establish a pressurized medium communication between a first pressurized medium connection and a second pressurized medium connection in a first switching position, and to sever the connection in a second switching position of the slide valve. In a third switching position of the slide valve, the valve lifter opens a ball check valve, as a result of which an additional pressurized medium connection from the second pressurized medium connection is opened.
However, the pressure control valve has the disadvantage that the slide valve requires a high accuracy of fit to control manufacturing or temperature dependent leakage flows. In addition, no measure is provided to ensure the pressure reduction in the connected line system in the case of jamming of the slide valve in the closed position.